


Prompts From Tumblr Found On Google Search (Mindless Ships, Ships Will Be Tagged IN The Fic Written!)

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: What ship should I write for next, any cute or funny Prompts you have in mind, let me knowRarepairings welcome~Tags to be added as it allows (one not yet there HasturxDagon)
Relationships: Anathema Device & Newton Pulsifer, Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Prompts From Tumblr Found On Google Search (Mindless Ships, Ships Will Be Tagged IN The Fic Written!)

We aren't that bad! (HasturxLigur-Crowley)

\---

"We aren't that bad." Hastur spoke as he and Ligur pull apart pieces of the person they'd just finished killing.

"Reeeally then?" Crowley asked as if shocked as Ligur broke off the head and forced his hand into the neck and into the mouth and used it as a puppet in a mock mimicked Manor of Crowley.

"Yeah, we just kill people."

As if to emphasize the point, Hastur handed Ligur a pulled from the socket arm and together high fived one another with the person's other arm stating as he did so, "Exactly! It's not like we hate puppies!"

Crowley never believed that for a second but telling them that would be pointless, especially now when the two comically made the corpse pick it's bloody nose and 'eat it's as they laughed.

\---

You're An Idiot (CrowleyxAziraphale)

"You're an Idiot," Aziraphale tutted as he slowly pulled the serpentine Crowley out of a rather tight spot.

"I am~" He said with a flick of his forked tongue then hissed with laughter, serpent like head resting upon his own human shaped one, "I'm your idiot~"

Pulling the serpent's head away from his own, Aziraphale giggled softly and replied, granting the large creature a kiss on the snout, "Indeed you are, Dear Boy~" And with him still in his arms, Aziraphale began to organize his unsold books for the millionth and one times.

\---

Are You Okay? (HasturxDagon)

(Seems someone likes it, made them happy so I'd like to do it again cause it's nice to do)

"Are you okay? There is something wrong with your face…" Hastur spoke up as he and Dagon rod the elevator down to Hell after a meeting with the Back channels they had Above.

"I feel fine, what are you on about?" Dagon asked, baffled beyond understanding, touching their bluish scaly face some to see what he meant.

Without missing a beat, Hastur stared them in the deep clear blue eyes and said, "Your smiling, I didn't know you could do such a thing…"

As the doors to the elevator opened, out walked a blushing, angry faced Dagon whilst a smarting faced Hastur held his punched cheek and avoided all eye contact for the rest of the day.

Didn't people LIKE complaints?

\---

I Need Some Advice (HasturxWhomever-Crowley-Beelzebub)

"I need some advice…" Hastur spoke up after ten seconds of silence within the room.

The meeting was over, Crowley was packing his work away whilst Lord Beelzebub 'kept an eye on him', by reading a magazine and chewing some gum.

At this, the fire redhead looked up and barked out happily, "Love advice?" He dumped EVERYTHING as Lord Beelzebub was supposed to make certain he WOULDN'T and crushed Hastur to his side and kept going, hand outstretched, "Trust me, I'm an expert. I'm experienced with everything!"

As if on cue, Lord Beelzebub popped their gum and deadpanned spoke, flipping to another page, "Says the Virgin!"

\---

Lying In Bed (AnathemaxNewt)

Lying in bed, foreheads pressed together, Newt and Anathema just gazed into each other's eyes, taking it all in. They we're expecting! EXPECTING!!

Everything was silent, calm, peaceful.

And then suddenly Anathema sneezed, so sudden this action and sound was it scared poor Newt so badly he fell out of bed and landed backwards upon the cottage floor.

Over the bedside, Anathema looked at him worried then smiled sweetly as he chuckled and said in his funny corny way, "Just'a.. Falling for you all over again~"


End file.
